


Wenn der Fluch der Würdigkeit daneben geht. (Thor, Odin, Coulson)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Be careful what you say, Coulson is worthy, Odin makes a mistake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Wenn man Flüche und Bänne spricht sollte man sich besser sehr genau ausdrücken. Ein falsches Wort und alles geht schief.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn der Fluch der Würdigkeit daneben geht. (Thor, Odin, Coulson)

Es gibt eine Legende in dem was heute England ist. Von einem Schwert in einem Stein.  
Damals starb der König. Leider hatte er keine bekannten Nachkommen und er war dummerweise auch nicht vorausschauend genug ein Testament zu machen oder anderweitig einen Erben zu benennen. Der Streit unter den Adelsleuten war vorprogrammiert.  
An diesem Punkt kam der Magier Merlin ins Spiel, der seinen Ziehsohn Artus als bisher unbekannten Sohn des Königs präsentierte. Da es damals jedoch keine Geburtsurkunden gab und Gentests noch nicht erfunden waren, konnte er es nicht beweisen und wurde bezweifelt. Es wurde eine Frist von drei Tagen vereinbart in der um einen Hinweis zu Gott gebetet werden sollte.  
Am dritten Tage erschien auf „magische Weise“ ein Stein im Kirchhof mit einem Schwert darin und einer Inschrift die besagte, nur der rechtmäßige König könne es herausziehen. Und wie es so war, war der einzige der dazu in der Lage schien, Artur.  
Mit magischen Flüchen und Bannen ist es immer so eine Sache. Wenn man es richtig machen will, muss man sehr präzise mit den Worten sein. Im Falle des Schwertes hörte niemand welche gesprochen wurden. Sie hätten durchaus lauten können, nur Artur ist in der Lage dieses Schwert rauszuziehen.  
Wenn man nicht präzise genug ist, könnte das Ergebnis nicht ganz das sein, was man beabsichtigt hatte.  
Die Bedeutung von „Rechtmäßig“ ist beispielsweise sehr individuell auslegbar. Es könnte derjenige sein, den der alte König sich unbewusst gewünscht, jedoch nie benannt hatte. Oder derjenige, der ihm Verwandtschaftsmäßig am nächsten kommt, selbst wenn es der Bastard einer Straßenhure ist, mit der der König vor Jahren etwas zu schaffen hatte. Es könnte auch derjenige sein, denn der Sprecher des Banns für rechtmäßig hält.  
Auch das Wort würdig gehört zu den schwierigen Worten. Denn was ist Würde? Sie ist für jeden etwas anders und ändert sich von Moment zu Moment. Von Situation zu Situation.  
In der Wüste New Mexikos lag ein Hammer…

***

Zuerst waren es nur zwei Freunde die mit ihrem Jeep durch die Wüste raste. Angetrunken, vielleicht auch etwas bekifft. Ihnen folgten andere. Viele andere. Die Leute versuchten allesamt den Metallhammer der halb im Boden steckte zu heben, keiner schaffte es.  
Dann wurde SHIELD auf das Objekt aufmerksam. Das Areal wurde abgesperrt und gesichert und Forscher, Wissenschaftler und Techniker aus allen Bereichen begannen ihre Untersuchungen.  
Keiner konnte ihn heben aber die Strahlungswerte, eine Analyse des Metalls und des Leders mit dem der Schaft umwickelt waren, sowie mehrere elektrische Signale, gaben ihnen unglaubliche Datenmengen um damit zu arbeiten.  
Die Soldaten die die Einrichtung bewachten, versuchten es Spaßeshalber ebenfalls. Auch sie scheiterten. Auch sie erfüllten nicht was vorgegeben war.  
Der Bogenschütze und die Rothaarige hatten ebenfalls kein Glück doch unter der Hand des dunklen Einäugigen ruckte der Hammer eine Winzigkeit.  
Ein Blonder Mann, eindeutig mit militärischer Ausbildung stürmte in die Einrichtung. Auch er konnte ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und Frustration nicht anheben. Auch er war ungenügend.  
Ähnlich war es bei dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sich unsichtbar hineinschlich. Zu viel Wut und Rachsucht. Ein Geist im Chaos, ein Herz voller Schmerz.  
Tage vergingen und in der Welt außerhalb der Basis erschienen vier Krieger von einer anderen Welt, nur kurz nach ihnen demolierte ein Killerroboter die halbe Stadt, bevor er mit vereinten Kräften aufgehalten werden konnte.  
Danach kamen so einige Dinge ans Licht. 

Der Name des Hammers war Mjölnir und der blonde Mann, der derzeit auf der Intensivstation lag, hieß Thor und war tatsächlich nicht verrückt, sondern wirklich der Prinz eines anderen Planeten/Reiches namens Asgard. Anscheinend hatte er einen Krieg verursacht und war zur Strafe hierher verbannt worden, ohne das sein Königlicher Vater es für nötig hielt die Behörden über seine Ankunft zu informieren.  
Der Hammer sollte wohl eine Art Prüfung darstellen. Leider wusste keiner der Neuankömmlinge oder der Prinz selbst, welcher Art die Prüfung war und was man tun musste um sie zu bestehen.  
Eigentlich hatten seine Freunde vorgehabt Thor einfach nur zurückzuholen, weil sein Vater, König Odin, im Koma lag und dessen Bruder Loki nun unrechtmäßig herrschte. Er hatte sich geweigert Thors Verbannung aufzuheben, daher waren sie entgegen dessen Anordnung hierher gereist um diesen selbst über die Vorgänge in Asgard zu informieren und zurückzubringen. Weiter ging ihr Plan nicht. Der Destroyer jedenfalls musste von Loki geschickt worden sein, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass dieser alles tun würde um die Macht des Throns zu behalten. Sicher war er auch der Grund dafür warum der Wächter, welcher ihnen zuvor die Brücke öffnete, nicht reagierte.  
Coulson, der Leiter der Einrichtung, sagte nichts zu dieser Geschichte, dachte sich aber seinen Teil und schrieb seinen Bericht. Dann wies er den Gestrandeten höflich eine Unterkunft zu und verpflichtete sie im Gegenzug für kostenloses Essen und Logis die Fragen der Wissenschaftler zu beantworten soweit sie konnten. Der Mann namens Volstagg schien zwar einen Magen wie ein Loch zu haben, dennoch war der Deal zum eindeutigen Vorteil von SHIELD.  
Die Monate vergingen. Der Hammer wartete noch immer auf jemanden, der die Kriterien erfüllte.  
Die drei Krieger und die Kriegerin aus Asgard jedenfalls taten es nicht und auch bei Thor blieb weiterhin jede Reaktion aus.  
Die Frau namens Jane berührten ihn nur einmal kurz, woraufhin sie zur Überraschung aller einen elektrischen Schlag abbekam, der ihre ganzen Instrumente durcheinanderbrachte. Es dauerte Stunden sie wieder zu kalibrieren, seitdem hielt sie etwas Abstand. Es war die stärkste Reaktion seit dem dunklen Mann. Von der aber keiner etwas wusste.  
Dann gab es erneut ein Wetterphänomen welches Odin brachte. Der Allvater sah bedrückt und gezeichnet aus. Thor brannten tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, doch etwas im Blick seines Vaters lies ihn sich zurückhalten. Etwas schlimmes musste geschehen sein.  
Magie erfüllte die Luft als Odin sprach um den Fluch rückgängig zu machen. Nichts passierte. Blinzelnd trat er vor, um den Hammer selbst anzuheben. Mjölnir rührte sich kein Stück weit.  
„Was ist? Ist irgendwas kaputt? Ich könnte draufhauen, das hilft meistens.“ Tönte Darcys Stimme von der Seite, bevor Jane ihr einen Rippenstoß gab um sie abzuwürgen.

***

„Wer auch immer diesen Hammer hält, wenn er seiner würdig ist, soll er die Macht Thors besitzen.“ Dies waren die Worte. Wie sich herausstellte, war Odin nach seinen eigenen Maßstäben unwürdig.  
Was ist Würde? Sie ist für jeden etwas anders und ändert sich von Moment zu Moment. Von Situation zu Situation.  
In dem Moment als Odin die Worte sprach dachte er bei Würdig an jemanden, der sich nicht von Wut und Rachsucht blenden lies, sondern ruhig und bedacht urteilte. Der weise war in seinen Entscheidungen und Taten. Der die Bedürfnisse des Volkes vor die eigenen stellte, den Frieden warte wo es nur ging aber dennoch bereit war, wenn Krieg drohte, zu kämpfen oder sich zu opfern. Der sich seiner Mängel bewusst war und den Rat anderer annahm aber nicht blindlings jedem Vertrauen schenkte. Der bereit war zu begangenen Fehlern zu stehen und diese in Ordnung zu bringen und der die Gesetze und Sitten nicht nur des eigenen Volkes, sondern auch der anderen achtete.  
Dies war wie Odin wünschte das Thor wäre und unbewusst und ungewollt hatte der Bannspruch diesen Gedanken mit dem Wort würdig aufgegriffen. Schließlich brauchte es ja irgendeinen Richtwert nach dem er urteilen konnte, so ohne nähere Spezifikationen.  
Odin konnte seine eigenen Anforderungen nicht erfüllen.  
Er hatte blutig erobert, geplündert und gemordet. Hatte sein eigenes Kind für die Ewigkeit eingesperrt als er es nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Alle seine Taten verschleiert und versteckt. Sie aus der Geschichte gelöscht als wären sie nie geschehen. Seinen Zweiten im Zorn verbannt und einen Dritten, welchen er raubte, mit Lügen zum Wahnsinn und Völkermord getrieben. Wofür dieser nun in den Kerkern saß und auf die Hinrichtung wartete. Er hatte vieles bereut doch nie für seine vergangen Fehler Abbitte geleistet.  
Er konnte den Hammer nicht heben, würde es nie können. Und nur jemand der würdig war ihn zu stemmen, wäre in der Lage den Bann drauf zu brechen und Thor seine Kräfte zurückzugeben. Wenn er das nötige magische Wissen besaß.  
„Ich fürchte es bleibt nur das einfach jeder der infrage kommt versucht ihn zu heben. Vorzugsweise jemand mit der Fähigkeit den Fluch zu brechen.“ Odin nickte als Coulson sprach, während er gedanklich bereits dabei war eine Liste möglicher Kandidaten zusammenzustellen.  
„Haben sies eigentlich schon mal versucht Mister Agent?“ Fragte Darcy unterdessen, die den Hammer mit neuem Interesse betrachtete und erfolglos an dessen Griff zog.  
„Jane sagt sie hat eine gewischt gekriegt als sie ihn anfasste. Aber sie sind eigentlich ziemlich cool drauf. Sie würden sicher nen tollen König abgeben.“ Jane protestierte von Rand aus, wo sie Thor zusammen mit Fandral und Sif zu trösten versuchte. Coulson trat vor um Darcy fort zu scheuchen, gab auf ihr betteln hin aber nach und griff nach dem Hammer.  
Ein Blitz schoss durch ihn, blendete einen Augenblick lang alle im Raum und erfüllte ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft und Energie. Er fühlte sich wieder wie Zwanzig während er auf den Hammer in seiner Hand blickte, der überhaupt nichts zu wiegen schien.


End file.
